Connor Dios
Connor Dios A.K.A The Golden Light ''(黄金の光 Kogane no Hikari)'' is a S-Class mage of Wolf Fang. He is a master magician, who uses several different kinds of magic. He is able to utilize these to a great extent, and combine them to form new spells. His mastery in Light Magic is only matched by a handful. Connor's number one goal is to kill man he hates most in the world, Shio Atrano. Golden Light ''(黄金の光Kogane no Hikari)'' is a alias given to him for his master over Light Magic .Connor has been utilizing Light Magic ever since he learned it at Belethor's Insitute of Magic and Innovation. The Strongest Man in Tsuyoiten (最強の男 強い点Saikyo no Otoko Tsuyoiten) given to him for his superhuman strength. The Golden Wizard ''(黄金·ウィザードKogane· u~izādo) title is for him being a very succesful mage,as well as his golden hair and use of Light Magic . Appearance Connor has golden neck-length hair and brown eyes. His natural hair color is brown,but he later dyed it blonde.His lean and muscular build comes from the years of bodyguard,and mercenary work.He usually wears a standard bartender outfit. It consists of a black vest,white dress shirt,black bowtie,black slacks,dress shoes,and his trademark glasses.He can also be seen at times wearing very casual clothing. In this outfit, he wears a white long-sleeve shirt,black pants,a black jacket,and his signature glasses. Personality Connor has been described as a very unstable man. Some days he is quiet and calm,others he is loud, brash, impatient, and violent. He has always been this way, as far as he can remember, that and his superhuman strength were part of the reason people were afraid of him. He has been shown at times to be loving, caring, and happy. There aren't many people he is close to, examples are Kanjo Dios, and Ashley Cromwell. He has been shown willing to fight for meaningless reasons. Once he nearly beat a man to death simply for annoying him, as Connor stated. A ironic thing about him is that he claimes he hates violence, yet he causes it nearly everyday. Connor has been shown to be caring. One of the people he cares about most is his brother, Kanjo Dios. There are very close, even for brothers. While they do not see each other a lot, they still hold that bond. History As a child, Connor was very loud. He was always yelling about something, or playing with his brother, Kanjo Dios. When his brother Kanjo ate his last pudding cup, it infuriated him. At this point, Connor's superhuman strength awakened. His anger caused his strength to awaken, and he tried to throw a fridge at his brother. He picked up the fridge, but he was a child after all, and was forced to put it down before he broke his back. His parents took him to the hospital, in order to check what was wrong with him. They found out something extremely abnormal. It turns out like this, Normally the body restricts one's power, shutting down the muscles in order to prevent serious injury. Well, Connor doesn't have this limitation, thus his body his capable of using its strength to the fullest. His brother describes it as a form of ' A Natural Form of Unlimited Superhuman Strength '. Since he was always injuring himself as a child, his body was forced to adapt. Overtime, his body started to adjust, and strengthen itself. Now he is able to use his strength to the fullest extent, without the negative side effects. Later on in his life, he was granted the privilege to go to Belethor's Institute of Magic and Innovation. There he shared a room with Kosei Namiha , and his famous rivalry with Shio Atrano started. He started to learn how to utilize Light Magic, and started to learn multiple forms of magic. After he graduated, at the age of 18 , he started to be a mage for hire. He did numerous Mercenary and Bodyguard jobs, and never failed a contract. After 4 years he grew tired of it, but decided to take one last contract. The contract was given by Alucard Seishin, a prestigous member of the government of the country of Seven. Once Connor traveled to the land of Seven, Alucard Seishen met with him with a proposal. Alucard had heard of Connor's power, and wished to create a guild. A guild whose purpose was to destroy all evil. A guild that would stand for justice,and give it out in its own way. A guild to defend Fiore in its weakest moments. A guild to challenge Zeref. After much debate, Connor agreed, and thus in the year X785, Wolf Fang was born. Relationships Coming Soon.... Abilities '''Amazing Superhuman Strength:' Thanks to his unique medical condition,Connor has a unparrelled level of strength. He has been seen on many occasion in Tsuyoiten ripping telephone poles from the floor,and throwing snack machines. A story commonly told by Ashley Cromwell, is that during one fight with Shio Atrano,he lifted up a freight truck above his head and threw it at Shio. No one exactly knows the limits of his strength, because he has never been seen not being able to lift something. Enhanced Reflexes: '''His reflexes are incredibly sharp. Anything he can see, or even detect, he can dodge. Unless of course, it is simply to fast. '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Connor is a master at hand to hand combat, being his most used form of fighting. He has been trained to be able to fight multiple people at once. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Connor is very fast. His speed has built up over the years of chasing Shio Atrano around the town of Tsuyoiten. If there is a opponent faster than him, Connor has created a way for his speed to increase drastically. In a similiar way to the spell Heavenly Body Magic:Meteor , Connor covers himself in Light Magic , increasing his speed to a extraordinary level. '''Massive Magical Power: '''As the 3rd strongest member in Wolf Fang , Connor has a massive amount of magical power. When release it forms a potent golden aura around himself, and to a small degree, can even protect him against magical attacks. '''Keen Intellect: '''Connor has proven himself on many occasions to be a very intellectual being. He is well versed in many kinds of magics,and spells. '''Inhuman Stamina: '''His stamina has been described as inhuman. He would usually chase Shio Atrano around Tsuyoiten,which has built up his stamina over the years. His medical condition also made his body stronger,which affected his stamina,magic power,endurance,and strength. '''Immense Durability: Connor has been described as a monster by some. One of his greatest assets, thanks to his bodies immense durability, he has been able to survive many things that would have killed a average person. He is able to take beating from multiple people at a time, and has yet to meet anyone thats power matches his bodies durability. Magic Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): Connor has a extremely profficient amount of skill in this form of magic,being able to produce Static and Dynamic Ice-Make spells. His profficiency in this is so large, that he can perform one handed Ice-Make with a immense amount of skill, in a similiar way that Lyon Vastia used to. Dynamic Ice-Make:Pheasant(アイスメイク：雉 Aisu Meiku:Kiji)':' ''Connor forms a pheasant and launches it towards his opponent. This spell seeks the target, and will not stop until it makes some form of contact with a object. This spell is also able to be used to send messages, as it is a bird. '''Ice-Make:Wolf Pack(''アイスメイク：狼パック''Aisu Meiku:Okami Pakku): ''A torrent of ice is shot out of Connor's hand, and covers the area. After a few seconds, wolves start to form from the ice,and seek the target. These wolves can be controlled mentally, and are one of Connor's favorite spells. It can also be activated in a similiar way of a pressure plate. As a trap, the enemy steps onto a certain area, and the wolves burst forth from the ice, and circle the target. '''Ice-Make:Goliath(''アイスメイク：ゴリアテ''Aisu Meiku:Goriate): ''Connor forms a 9 foot tall structure thats appearance is similiar of a standing dragon. It can be used to block attacks with its large wings, or simply try and crush the target if they get to close. Despite its wings, it is not able to fly. Ice Make Pheasant.jpg|Ice-Make: Pheasant WolfAvalanche.PNG|Ice-Make:Wolf Pack Ice Make Goliath.png|Ice-Make:Goliath Ice Make Dragon.png|Ice-Make:Dragon '''Ice-Make:Dragon'(アイスメイク：竜''Aisu Meiku:Ryu): A small chinese-style dragon launches out of Connor's palm, and absorbs the water in the atmosphere making it larger and larger. The more water there is nearby, the larger it will grow. '''Ice-Make:Winged Dragon(''アイスメイク：翼竜''Aisu Meiku:Yokuryu) : ''Mainly a transportation spell, Connor rarely uses this in battle. It is a giant chinese-styled winged dragon, and it has the ability to fly great distances in a fast amount of time. '''Ice-Make:Black Dragon('' ''アイスメイク：黒竜A''isu Meiku:Kokuryu) '': '''S''imiliar to Ice-Make: Dragon, a black chinese-styled ice dragon bursts out of Connor's palms, and launches towards the target. Connor is able ''to control this spell mentally, but must use the two hand-style of '''Ice-Make '''to use it. The ice takes a black color, because the magic in it is so highly condensed, in order to give it more power. Ice Make Winged Dragon.jpg|Ice-Make:Winged Dragon Ice Make Black Dragon.jpg|Ice-Make:Black Dragon Ice-Make Whale.jpg|Ice-Make:Whale '''Ice-Make:Whale(アイスメイク:ホエール''Aisu Meiku:Hoeru''): This spell requires a large body of water to use. Connor, using the one handed-style Ice-Make, injects a massive amount of ice into the water, and activates the spell at will. Once activated, all the ice in the water suddenly freezes the body of water, and gathers together to form one giant whale. It then dives out of the water, and attempts to squash the target. It can also be made to explode in the air, so that spears of ice are launched all around the area. Connor prefers not to use this when with allies, as he cannot control where the spears land, and it is possible for them to injure him and his allies. Static Ice-Make:Glacier(アイスメイク：氷河Aisu Meiku:Hyoga) ''Connor unleashes a wave of ice onto a body of water, freezing it within seconds. The larger the body of water,the more magical power it takes. '''Ice-Make:Comet(アイスメイク：コメットAisu Meiku:Kometto): ''Connor launches a comet at a immense speed from his hand. Once it makes contact with something, it covers whatever part it hit with ice. Ice Make Glacier.png|Ice-Make:Glacier Ice Make Comet.jpg|Ice-Make:Comet Ice Make Clone.jpg|Ice-Make:Clone Ice-Make Pillar Prison.jpg|Ice-Make:Pillar '''Ice-Make:Clone(アイスメイク：クローンAisu Meiku:Kuron): ''Using a combination of transformation and ice-make magic, Connor creates a clone of ice, but uses transformation to give it his skin color,eye color, and hair color, among other features. '''Ice-Make:Pillar'(アイスメイク:柱Aisu Meiku:Hashira''): ''A large pillar of ice hits the target, and depending on the perference of the user, they will either become frozen within it, or they will be be hit with it. Trivia *His last name "Dios" is spanish for Lord. *His favorite foods are anything dairy,and sweet things in general *He dislikes coffee,beer,and bitter tasting foods in general *He is based off of Shizuo Heiwajima from Durarara!! *His medical condition is also based off of Shizuo Heiwajima's *His theme song is Harukaze by Scandal *He loves his brother dearly *His middle name is "Shizuo" which means Quiet Hero *His hobby is basking in the sun